1st Anniversary
by kittykatty342
Summary: It's Edward and Bella's 1st anniversary, and what better way to celebrate than to spend the day with each other? Post BD; Fluff; Lemons; BxE; Oneshot.


EPOV

I shoved her bare body against the old antique dresser in the corner of our room, kneading her breasts and kissing every inch of her flesh that I could reach. She responded, unconsciously it seemed, by pushing her chest further into my hands and reaching down to remove the last piece of clothing that separated us. My boxers shredded, she quickly grabbed what was underneath, eliciting a sharp hiss from deep within my chest.

"Bella..." I groaned into her mouth, inhaling her sweet scent. She began to stroke my length, rubbing her thumb across the head, spreading the venom that leaked there.

Today was our 1 year anniversary, and Bella insisted that we celebrate. In her way, that is. Which meant no gifts, of course. When I asked her what she wanted, she said that all she wanted was a day of me: only me, and I was all too willing to comply. When the clock had shown 12:00 on the dot, she pounced.

We had left Renesmee at the main house for the night. She would be there for most of tomorrow as well, spending the day with her aunts and uncles. Although it pained me to walk away from my daughter, I was so looking forward to the hours ahead. Bella and I had also recently hunted, so there would be absolutely no interruptions.

I gripped her thighs in an iron grasp, pulling her up off the ground and up to my waist, forcing her to release her grasp. Without breaking the kiss, she wrapped her legs around me, locking her ankles together at the base of my spine.

I walked her over to the rarely used bed, hoisting her up onto the edge. Trailing kisses down her jaw and reaching down between our bodies, I started rubbing small circles around her clit, everywhere but where I knew she really needed it.

"Edward... ah..." She whimpered around my lips, laying back onto the bed and bucking her hips against my hand. My kisses trailed further down her body, stopping briefly at the peaks of her breasts to nip and suck on the nipples there, causing her to groan and buck her hips even more, searching for the friction that she so desperately desired. When my lips reached her navel, she practically lunged off of the bed. If I hadn't held her down, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had flown through the ceiling. I dipped my tongue into her belly button, and she bursted into a fit of giggles. I loved that sound. I smiled against her silky skin, moving lower. When I made my way further down past her waist, her giggling morphed into a deep throaty moan.

Her hands found there way into my hair, knowing what was about to come. Or, so she thought.

I skipped right past her center, making my way to her thighs, still moving lower. I continued to tease her with my hand, only touching places that I knew wouldn't do much for her want.

"No! Edward... please, I thought this was my night..." she gasped, obviously having difficulty forming a coherent sentence.

"It's as much my night as it is yours, Bella," I smirked. "Remember, it's our anniversary."

"Please..." she begged. Her chest rose and fell violently, only further expressing the perfection of her breasts.

"Only if you agree to let me get you a present later. If not, you'll just have to wait," I whispered seductively against the underside of her knee.

"Fine! Fine, just... please..." she whimpered, tightening her grasp on my hair.

"Mmm..." I groaned, immediately moving back up to her center. My tongue began to swirl throughout her wet folds, savoring each and every drop of her arousal that seeped past my lips.

"Oh God!" She threw her head back into the sheets, shutting her eyes tightly and parting her lips to allow a long, deep moan.

As I worshiped her with my mouth, I moved my fingers up and down her slit, spreading her wetness. I slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a groan from her chest. I slipped another finger inside her, curving my fingers to hit her spot. She was practically hyperventilating by this point. I rubbed intently at the tissue deep inside her, feeling her start to clamp down around my fingers. Yes! She was so close.

"Edward... Don't stop... Right there... Please..." She stuttered, her legs trembling, her hands further tightening their grip in my hair.

"Come for me Bella. That's it. Let go..." I encouraged.

Her back arched, her mouth widened, her legs shook violently, and her nipples puckered further, as she let her orgasm consume her. I climbed back up her body during her climax, holding her to my chest and whispering into her ear. "I love you so much." "You're so beautiful like this." "You tasted so sweet." All while she moaned and screamed my name.

As soon as she came down from her high, she wiggled free of my hold and pulled me off of the bed, kneeling down in front of me. I became painfully aware of the hardness between my legs when she licked the underside from base to tip.

"Oh, fuck," I cursed under my breath. Of course, she could hear it.

She stopped and looked up at me with a total smirk on her face, obviously pleased with herself for eliciting such a reaction from my usually calm and collected demeanor. She repeated her actions, causing me to hiss her name.

Not missing a beat, she took me in her mouth, using her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit. My hips instinctively bucked forward, hitting the back of her throat each time she pushed forward. My hands made their way to tangle into the bed sheets behind me, pulling slightly each time I was sheathed in her warm mouth. This wasn't the first time that Bella had done this, but it still didn't feel right to control her by grasping her hair while she did it. She brought it up once to me, and we had tried it, but it just felt wrong to demean her in such a way. She began to move faster now, faster than a human could move. She held her hands behind her back while she looked up at me through her thick eyelashes, moving roughly against me. I could feel the all to familiar coil tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella... stop..."

She wasn't having it. She moved even faster, closing her eyes and obviously trying to get me to unfold.

Without thinking, I grabbed her, spinning her around so that we were facing each other, and pinned her underneath me on the bed. My hands were on either side of her head, and my legs were in between hers. I looked deeply into her golden eyes, questioning for the millionth time what I did to deserve such a creature. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, positioning myself between her legs.

"I love you so much, Bella..."

"I love you too," she whispered, sincerity shining within her eyes.

"This is my favorite place to be," I whispered softly in her ear as I pushed into her. "Right here. Inside my beautiful wife."

She let out a breath when I was entirely sheathed within her.

"Oh... Edward... I love you so much..."

I pulled out and pushed back into her slowly, savoring each and every wet millimeter of her flesh surrounding mine. I did it again, and again, creating a slow but steady rhythm that had her gasping for unnecessary air.

It could have been minutes or hours later that she spoke for the first time. "Mmmm... So... close... please, Edward, faster."

I was only too willing to comply. I quickened my pace slightly, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from her. I reached to where we were joined and vibrated my fingers against her clit, and she clamped down around me with such force that it would've been painful if it wasn't associated with such devine, spectacular pleasure.

"Yeeessss...!" She groaned, her climax taking over her body, sparking my own. And, as I released inside her, I couldn't help but groan her name.

I collapsed on top of her, making sure I wasn't crushing her, of course. I rolled over and out of her, pulling her up against my chest.

I leaned down, reaching under the bed to grab the long, white, rectangular box I had placed there the night before.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Do you remember what you said earlier? About me giving you a gift?"

"I suppose..."

"Well, here you are," I gestured toward the box in my hand.

"Wait, you already had one?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," I replied, a smirk on my face.

She gave me a look that I'm sure was supposed to be stern, but in her post-coital bliss, she appeared to be quite pleased.

I opened the box to show her the diamond necklace inside. It was an elegant piece, I had found it during a shopping trip with Alice to France a few months back. I had only went with her because she said that there would be some good things to get Bella. Of course she knew that I would've gotten this. The necklace was short and complex, with diamonds scattered throughout the webs of designs inside the sterling silver. A human wouldn't have been able to see the true beauty inside the designs of it.

She tentatively reached for the box, running her fingers across the gems. "Beautiful..." she whispered, truly stunned by the complexity of the jewels.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I took it out of the case and she wordlessly lifted her hair out of the way so that I could wrap it around her neck. It rested just below her collarbone. Perfect.

"I love it," she looked at me with such love and devotion in her eyes that it was impossible for her to be lying.

"Just as I love you."

She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. "I love you too."

She reached her hand around my neck and pulled my mouth to hers.

We stayed there until a few minutes later, when we continued our night of lovemaking, only to continue throughout the next day.

I would say that we had a pretty successful anniversary. I will be looking forward to the next ones for years to come.

And I know I will enjoy each and every one of them.


End file.
